The invention relates to an apparatus and method for molding hollow articles from resin impregnated fibers, and more particularly relates to pultrusion of such hollow articles.
It is known to pultrude hollow articles, such as tubing, by employing a die in conjunction with a mandrel, wherein the mandrel is cantilevered from a support so as to extend through a mold cavity defined within the die. Multiple resin impregnated fibers are passed through the mold cavity and around the mandrel so as to consolidate the resin impregnated fibers into the desired shape. Although hollow articles have been produced in this manner with some degree of success, further improvement would be desirable.